1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation power generating device, and more particularly, to a rotation power generating device devised to compensate for energy loss of initially acting torque via repulsive force between magnets of the same polarity.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known, transmitting initially generated power with a lower degree of energy loss has become a major concern for power generating devices.
A variety of systems have been researched and developed to realize the above-described goal. Practically, technical improvements capable of minimizing energy loss have been accomplished in many fields.
In particular, most conventionally developed technologies have focused on reducing energy loss by adjusting a rotation cycle while restricting friction against torque. However, improvement of these technologies exhibits many limits and therefore, there are highlighted technologies to compensate for energy loss using natural force.